kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Lockseeds
are mysterious devices that are the source of the Gaim Riders' powers. They all have powers associated with fruit. Lockseeds can grow on trees, assuming the shape of a flower first. List of Lockseeds Kamen Rider Gaim's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Orange Arms, armed with the Daidaimaru. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Pine Arms. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Ichigo Arms. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into the collossal Suika Arms, capable of assuming multiple modes. * : Summons a Sakura Hurricane Rider Machine. Orange LockSeed.jpg|Orange Lockseed Pine LockSeed.jpg|Pine Lockseed Strawberry LockSeed.jpg|Ichigo Lockseed WaterMelon LockSeed.jpg|Suika Lockseed Gaim sakurahurricanelockseed.jpg|Sakura Lockseed Kamen Rider Baron's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Banana Arms, armed with the Banaspear. * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Mango Arms. * : Summons a Rose Attacker Rider Machine. Banana LockSeed.jpg|Banana Lockseed Mango LockSeed.jpg|Mango Lockseed Gaim roseattackerlockseed.jpg|Rose Lockseed Kamen Rider Ryugen's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Budou Arms, armed with the Budou Ryuhou. * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Kiwi Arms. Grape LockSeed.jpg|Budou Lockseed Kiwi LockSeed.jpg|Kiwi Lockseed Kamen Rider Zangetsu's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Melon Arms, armed with a shield.. Melon LockSeed.jpg|Melon Lockseed Kamen Rider Griton's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Griton to transform into Donguri Arms. Acorn LockSeed.jpg|Donguri Lockseed Lockseeds with currently unknown carriers * : Allows the user to transform into Matsubokkuri Arms. * : Allows the user to transform into Durian Arms. * : Seen in trailer being held by Sid, the Lock Dealer, current purpose unknown. It appears to have an S shape on the front and is colored in black and gold. PineCone LockSeed.jpg|Matsubokkuri Lockseed Durian LockSeed.jpg|Durian Lockseed Gaim s lockseed.jpg|Sid's Lockseed Legend Rider Lockseeds Listed as movie sets in some sources, the first set is Wizard & W and the second set is OOO and Fourze. What's interesting about these sets is that they will give the Riders of the show a special kind of armor. These new armors for the Riders are not yet confirmed if they will be exclusive to the Ganbarizing or will appear in either the actual TV series or the next Movie Wars film. These sets will be released in December. * * * * * Double Lockseed.jpg|Double Lockseed OOO Lockseed.jpg|OOO Lockseed Fourze Lockseed.jpg|Fourze Lockseed Wizard Lockseed.jpg|Wizard Lockseed Trivia *A few of the Lockseeds are using the Japanese names for their respective plant, rather than the English names. *Seeing how all Lockseeds work the same way in what is essentially the same Belt, it can be assumed that Riders can use the Lockseeds of others, in an extension of the last two series's practice of allowing the main character to use the collectible devices of the secondary Rider in one form or another. Category:Rider Powers Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Collectible Devices Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Baron Arsenal Category:Ryugen Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Griton Arsenal